


Pain and Comfort

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is rushed to the hospital while at school and who comes to save the Day? Phil, of course. PLEASE REVIEW! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  

  I woke up slowly and in pain, everything hurt and I didn't feel like getting out of bed, I know I had classes to go to but I couldn't find the strength to sit up, a small whimper escaped my lips and I rolled over,  _Phil, I'll call Phil._ I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and dialed his number, 

  "Dan!" Phil said happily, "How are you?" He asked, I could just imagine him jumping around in his seat with the biggest and cutest smile on his face, 

  "Not well..." I said, not trying to hide the emotion in my voice, 

  "What's wrong?" Phil asked, the smile in his voice dropping and worry replacing it, 

  "I-I don't know....I hurt all over." I said and let out another painful whimper, tears falling down my cheeks, "Can you come get me?" I pleaded, the small light that came through the curtains stung my eyes and I closed them tightly, 

  "Of course love, I'll be right over, don't move alright?" Phil asked and I nodded, 

  "Alright...but hurry, please." I said and hung up, I gradually sat up and with every movement pain shot through me, nausea wasn't far behind and I stumbled into the bathroom, dropping to the ground and emptying what little I had in my stomach, I curled up on the ground and closed my eyes, 

  "Dan?" I heard from the room, _Phil!?_

  "In...here!" I called weakly, the door shot open and Phil was by my side,

  "Dan, oh god, what happened?!" Phil asked brushing my hair away from my sweaty forehead,

  "I don't-Gah! It hurts!" I yelled clutching my side,

  "Come on, we need to get you to a hospital, now. Can you stand?" Phil asked, slowly helped me up, 

  "I think so..." I said and used Phil as leverage, gripping his hand tightly and standing up, 

  "Alright, let's take it easy, ok?" Phil asked leading me outside, I leaned on him heavily, my breathing coming in small pants, 

  "Phil...it hurts..." I said between gritted teeth, my hand pressed to my side, 

  "I know love, I know. We'll be at a hospital soon." Phil said helping me into the front seat of his car, he ran around and got in, driving down the road, 

  "Are..we almost there?" I asked, blinking my eyes slowly up at Phil,

  "Yes, don't worry, it's just down the road here..." He said and came to a sudden stop, "We're here, hold on." He said and before I knew it Phil was by my side again gently helping me out of the car, I slumped against him, my head on his shoulder,

  "Help, please!" Phil yelled as we walked inside, all my weight seemed to much for him and we both collapsed to the ground, 

  "Dan!" I yelled, moving his bangs away from his face which was deathly pale, 

  "Sir, what's his name?" A nurse asked running over with a gurney, 

  "Dan...Dan Howell." I said helping Dan up onto the bed, 

  "And you are?" She asked not looking up at me, all her focus was on Dan who now had an oxygen mask on, 

  "Phil, his boyfriend." I said standing a little ways away, "He called me out of blue saying that everything hurt and when I found him, he was curled up on the bathroom floor clutching his side, does that mean anything?" I asked looking worried, 

  "Yes, his appendix ruptured and from what you described, it's gotten really bad." She said putting an IV into his hand, soon a Doctor ran over and they were rushing Dan down the hall, I was left alone in the hallway, my heart breaking. 

_Please be ok Dan..._


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

  Dan was finally out of surgery, he was asleep and recovering, I was sitting by his bed waiting for any sign that he was waking up, but I also wanted him to rest so I didn't say anything, 

  "I'm so glad you're alright Dan, you really scared me." I said and moved his hair out of his eyes, Dan was lying on his side, an oxygen mask over his face and of course he was wearing one of those ugly hospital gowns, but I'm sure he wouldn't complain, 

  "Just rest, Dan, I'll be here when you wake up." I said and kissed him on the forehead, a whimper escaped Dan's lips and his eyes fluttered open, 

  "P-Phil?" He asked looking up into my eyes, "You're here?" He slowly put his hand against my cheek, 

  "Of course I am, love." I said and took his hand, sitting back down, "How are you feeling?" 

  "It...hurts, still..." He said, closing his eyes, "Phil...make it go away, please?" He whined and squeezed my hand, 

  "Alright, love." I said and pressed the Nurse Call Button, soon the door opened and a smiling Nurse walked in, "Daniel, you're awake, how are you feeling?" She asked coming to stand next to the bed, 

  "It...hurts.." He said, his voice small and weak, my heart broke and I wished I could do more to help, 

  "That's understandable, sweetie, but don't worry, I'll give you some morphine to help with that." She said with a small smile and quietly injected something into my IV, "You should be feeling it soon enough." 

  "Thank you." I said with a smile, "Thank you for everything." She nodded and left the room, leaving us alone, 

  "Phil...I'm so tired..." Dan said, his head rolling to one side as his eyes closed, 

  "Sleep, I'll be here, I'll always be here." I said and sat back in my chair watching Dan sleep, he looked so young and innocent whenever he slept, but this time was different, he also looked small amongst all the wires and tubes around him, I looked out the window above Dan's bed, small white snowflakes fell gently from the sky,

  "So beautiful...." I said with a smile and looked down at a sleeping Dan,

  _So beautiful._

* * *

 

  Dan was just waking up when I walked into the room, "Hey Dan, how are you feeling?" I asked sitting next to his bed,

  "I'm still sore, but I am feeling better."  Dan said with a small smile, "The morphine really helped." He said and looked up and out the window, "Snow....so pretty." 

  "You're so cute, Dan." I said with a laugh, "Don't worry soon you'll be home with me." 

  "I'm sorry, Phil...." Dan said, tears in his eyes, 

  "Sorry for what?" I asked taking his hand,

  "For making you worry, like this..." Dan said fiddling with his blanket, 

  "Oh, love, I only worry about you because I love you." I said and kissed his forehead, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you." I said closing my eyes and placing my forehead against his, 

 "Phil, I love you too." Dan said and pushed me away a little, "Here." He said and made room for me on the bed, I gently laid down avoiding all the wires,

 "I don't care what the hospital policy says about this, I need you, Phil." Dan said cuddling up to me,

 "And I need you, Dan." I said with a smile, "Sleep, I'll be right here." I said rubbing circles on his hand with my thumb, he nodded and soon he was lost in the dream world, I soon followed and that's how we stayed for the rest of the night.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

  

  _A couple of days later..._

  It was dark and a bit cold in the flat as we made our way slowly inside, Dan leaning on me heavily, 

  "Are you alright?" I asked as we made our way into the lounge, Dan was still pale and he was shaking a lot but he looked a lot better than the first time I saw him at the hospital, 

  "Fine, I just need to sit down..." Dan said and stumbled over to the couch, 

  "Do you need anything?" I ask as I drape a blanket over Dan, "Hot Chocolate maybe? To warm you up." Dan looked up at me with a smile, 

  "Yes, please, could you put the fire on as well?" Dan asked pulling the blanket moreover himself, 

  "Of course baby, give me one moment." I said and walked into the kitchen, moments later I heard tired shuffling behind me and saw Dan standing in the kitchen, 

  "Dan, what are you doing up!?" I asked rushing over to him, "You need to rest..." 

  "I wanted to help, I felt like I could." Dan said looking down, "I'm sorry..." My heart broke at what he said,  _all he wanted to do was help...._

  "Oh, darling, I'm sorry." I said lifting Dan's chin up gently, "Alright you can help..." I said and gave him a quick kiss, "You can make the cocoa while I get the fire going, alright?" Dan nodded and smiled, 

  "I can do that." Dan said and I walked back into the lounge, moments later as I was just finishing up with the fire I heard a crash come from the kitchen, 

  "Dan?!" I yelled and ran in, he had accidentally dropped a whole plate of cookies,

  "I-I'm sorry Phil!" Dan said dropping to the ground instantly, where he attempted to pick up the broken pieces of the plate,

  "Dan, Dan, stop." I said dropping to the ground as well, "It's alright, I'm not mad, I promise." I said grabbing his hands gently, 

  "I'm sorry...I guess I thought I could do this one on my own..." Dan said squeezing my hands, 

  "You want to help, I know you do, but you still need rest. I can handle everything on my own, I just want you to recover." I said with a big smile, "So, please, just go lie on the couch, I'll clean up here." I said and helped him up, 

  "Yeah, I can do that..." Dan said wiping his eyes, 

  "It's alright, I'll be there soon." I said and turned back around to clean everything up. When everything was finally cleaned up I walked back onto the lounge, two mugs and a new plate of cookies in my hand, 

  "Great, you finished it. And I'm sorry for before..." Dan said as I handed him his drink, he sat up with a groan of pain, 

  "No, no, it's alright, I understand why you wanted too." I said and sat down next to Dan, "You can help me all you want after you recover, alright?" I asked and watched as Dan cuddled up to me, 

  "Fine, fine, now let's watch a movie." Dan said with a smile and turned on the tv. 

   _This night is perfect, Dan is alright and that's all that matters..._


End file.
